Love Doesn't Ask Why
by Jessie101
Summary: Love


Love Doesn't Ask Why

By Shegos454

Let me know what you think of this fic.

It was a cool July night. James lay in his sleeping bag, awake he just couldn't get to sleep. His body was exhausted from digging holes and having a painful crash landing after a blast off. While in his mind he was still wanting to move. He lay looking up at the starry sky. He looked over to his partners in crime. He first laid his eyes on Meowth who was curled in his small pokemon tent, he fell asleep the minute his head touched the ground. James then looked to Jessie who lay not far from him. He could hear her small soft breaths in her sleep. She looked extremely peaceful James, her eyes were closed it seemed that all her anger had gone away. Her face and body was covered by the moonlight, giving her a radiant appearance.

James fell asleep eventually, he was soon woken up by Meowth jumping on him trying to get him up.

"Come on Jimmy boy, we have to go," said Meowth, James opened one eye and moaned. He sat up in his sleeping bag and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He got up and walked to the small lake that was nearby and cupped a handful of water, poured it on his face. As he got up and walked away, he heard a faint sound coming from the other side of the water. As he got closer, it got louder and more beautiful to listen to.

He peered through the long reeds, and he heard the most beautiful voice, he has ever heard.

"Don't think I can't feel there's something wrong

You've been the sweetest part of my life so long

I look in your eyes, there's a distant light

And you and I know there'll be a storm tonight

This is getting serious

Are you thinking 'bout you or us"

As James looked closer he saw a profile of a body, tall skinny legs, long arms and small delicate hands and fingers. He then saw a large amount of crimson coloured hair. He then realised that the voice was Jessie's. She was washing her hair while singing this beautiful song, with the most amazing voice.

"Don't say what you're about to say

Look back before you leave my life

Be sure before you close that door

Before you roll those dice

Baby think twice"

James continued to listen to her song.

"Baby think twice for the sake of our love, for the memory

For the fire and the faith that was you and me

Baby I know it ain't easy when your soul cries out for a higher ground

'Coz when you're halfway up, you're always halfway down

But baby this is serious

Are you thinking 'bout you or us"

As James got closer he failed to see the log in the grass, he slipped and fell into the water with a splash. Jessie heard the splash and went to look. As soon as she knew it was James. She called to him.

"James, James," she cried, he heard her call him.

"Here Jessie," he replied. She hurried to his side and helped him onto the grass, he was sopping wet. Jessie drained the shirts on his body.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine, Jess" he said.

"Well lets get you some warm, dry clothes, you'll catch a cold," she said, she helped him to stand and they walked to camp together.

James quickly changed into a new dry uniform. They set off.

"What were ya doin Jimmy in the pond?" Meowth sniggered. James scrolled at him.

"I was washing my face when I didn't see the log behind me and I slipped," said James. Meowth laughed as James explained his water bath.

James then remembered why he fell in.

When Meowth was busy minding his own business, James sat down next to Jessie.

She looked up at me, he slowly put his arms around her small frame. We sat there for what seemed like ages, looking out into the night. He then began to think about that song Jessie was singing. James sighed.

"James?" she asked.

"Jessie can I just say you have the most beautiful voice," he said. Jessie's eye went wide with surprise. And she laughed nervously.

"You heard me?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yes, it was so beautiful," he said. James then looked up to see if Meowth was watching or listening. I then looked back at Jessie, and she was blushing.

"Thank you James," she replied.

Jessie moved towards me and laid her head on my shoulder. James could smell the shampoo, she used to wash her hair. It was like waking from a deserted island and being covered in wild strawberries.

She could feel him studying her, he looked extremely hypnotic in the cold moonlight air. She couldn't believe it when he told her how beautiful she sang. her mother used to sing me this song when she was little, she said to James.

"Really, it's a very beautiful song," he said.

He was so close that I could sense his closeness and the tension built up. slowly she moved towards him, bringing her face closer to his.

He noticed that she leaned into him closer. She touched his lips to hers, Jessie melted into his kiss, and she closed her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss grew more passionate. She snaked her arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss.

It seemed like forever that we kissed, we parted to breath. She opened my eyes and saw that James had enjoyed the kiss as she did.

"Well, I think i'm in love," said James, Jessie smiled at him.

"Yer. Me too," she replied.

"Let's go back to camp," he said

"OK,"

We walked back to camp.

She laid out his sleeping bag as she got in she felt James climb in with her and he wrapped his sleeping bag ontop.

And with that they fell asleep in each others arms and warmth.

The End

Love doesn't ask why

It speaks from the heart

And never explains

Don't you know that

Love doesn't think twice

It can come all at once

Or whisper from a distance

Don't ask me if this feeling's right or wrong

It doesn't have to make much sense

It just has to be this strong

'Cause when you're in my arms I understand

We don't try to have a voice

When our hearts make the choices

There's no plan

It's in our hands

Love doesn't ask why

It speaks from the heart

And never explains

Don't you know that

Love doesn't think twice

It can come all at once

Or whisper from a distance

Now I can feel what you're afraid to say

If you give your soul to me

Will you give too much away

We can't let this moment pass us by

Can't question this chance

Or expect any answers

We can try

But love doesn't ask you why

So let's take what we found

And wrap it around us

Love doesn't ask why

It speaks from the heart

And never explains

Don't you know that

Love doesn't think twice

It can come all at once

Or whisper from a distance

Love doesn't ask why

By Celine Dion.

The end!


End file.
